1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking mechanism, and more particularly to a locking mechanism for a telescopic steering wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional locking mechanism for a telescopic steering wheel, the forward and rearward moving function of the steering wheel is performed such that a telescopic lever is first actuated by releasing operation for releasing the locked state and a telescopic lever is manually actuated in a direction opposite to the releasing operation upon locking operation, namely the telescopic lever is locked by a manual tightening force. Accordingly, it is possible that the tightening force for the locking mechanism is insufficient and it is therefore possible that driving function is lost due to a sudden release of the locking mechanism. Moreover, if the tightening force for the locking mechanism is excessive, the locking mechanism will be damaged.